


Inhuman

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Hunter Society, Dark Love, Dark Romance, Drama, Forced Mate, Hybrids, M/M, Mates, Modern Royalty, Royalty, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, alphas and omegas, forced claiming, turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Xi Luhan was a low-level Hunter and Lieutenant in the Orionis Order just trying to the job he was trained to do by his Commander Park Chanyeol...An Order that he wanted to Level up in....Too bad he found out that he was mated to one of the creatures he was trained to hunt...





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a long one shot I wrote but did not complete, so I cut it in to parts on AFF.
> 
> So when I finish writing it, I will post it up like an actual one shot as I previously intended.
> 
> Thank you for reading this!!!!!

The short hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Something was wrong. Very wrong. I could feel it in my gut attacking the lining of my stomach with flurry butterflies of nervousness. One should wonder why I was even nervous. Hell, I do this every time. I know the ins and outs of the game by now. Having been an active participant in it for so long.

I swallowed the lump of saliva stuck inside my throat down. My palms were suddenly too moist to not take notice of. My heart was beating a million mile per hour as I walked down the dark corridors that seemed to lead me to nowhere. I kept edging through the darkness using the walls as a guide until I came to a stop in front of a huge wooden made white door.

I reached out a hand to grasp the doorknob in my hand, but just as I do the door burst forth shattering to pieces everywhere inside of the hallway. Splinters of wood flung past me. Some particles of wood scattered around me as I gaped at the opening in which the massive white door used to be. That's the moment I saw someone standing there at the door's frame easily blocking my path through the threshold causing the insane thumping inside of my chest to increase its unjustifiable pace.

The figure took one step through the broken door and I instantly closed my eyes tilting my head foreword a bit while reaching slowly behind my back. I lift up my gray t-shirt grasping the handle on the silver bladed knife hidden in a sheath there, tight. I opened my eyes as the stranger made another attempt at a step.

I glanced up at them at the sound of their movement. Eyeing this person cautiously, I held my breath waiting for their next move. When they made it. I pulled my knife out. Swung my arm foreword to strike but a hand unexpectedly grabbed my wrist effectively stopping me.

"Stand down. He's with us." a voice I'd know anywhere if I heard it in the dark called out to me gaining my attention towards the person now speaking to me. At that notion, I knew it was not the stranger who had spoken. It didn't take a while guess to see that it was my Commander, Park Chanyeol.

"What? Since when do we take in one of their kind?" I hissed, glaring at the creature standing at the broken doorway as Chanyeol released his hold on my hand.

"Since, my kind crafted the Orionis Order. Does that answer your question youngling." the creature growled at me in a deep baritone voice that sent tiny chills of disgust down my spine. Or at least I wanted them to be made of disgust with the grotesque knowledge of his kind.

I had to keep repeating that like a mantra inside my head in order to keep myself from being drawn in to him like a moth to a open flame. He was a Werewolf. An Alpha. That much I could tell and his kind were bad. They were the ones that tore you apart with their bare hands just because they know that they can.

"I'd rather you not call me that and besides what do you mean your kind crafted the Order of Orionis?" I inquired confused by what he had first said to me. A glisten of light illuminated the hall allowing me to see the creature for a glint or two as he stepped away from the doorway.

"Do you honestly think that you little deficient Mortal beings could take down supernatural creatures alike without any actual supernatural interference? We need order, just like the rest of this world. Why do you think Orionis was created, little Hunter? Who do you think trained the first of your kind? Surely, your schooling tought you that much at least?" the creature snarled back his deep voice sounding against hollow dwelling of the hallway allowing his teeth to sharpen just a bit with his apparent anger.

He was tall, taller than me and very handsome too. He had dark locks that end right above his shoulders, almost bush-like eyebrows hovering over hard-lined almond eyes lined in black kohl, and a perfectly shaped nasal structure with a smooth set of thin pink lips beneath it. Glancing down at his body, I could tell that he was well built in the clothes that he had chosen to wear for the night.

"If they had, I would not be having this conversation with you right now, you moronic piece of vermin trash?" I sneered in return at him showing him that I would never be scared of his kind whether he had the power to kill me or not.

Undeterred by that fact, I didn't let my eyes linger on him too long or I might start guessing about certain things below the belt. To my utter dismay of course. Besides I will not sink myself so low as to be caught red-handed gawking at him or his glorious body by his dark glaring piercing brown eyes. Or were they black? I'm not really sure on that account. I finally broke off contact with his handsome appearence looking away to gaze at Chanyeol istead before he had the chance to notice that I had in fact been checking him out this whole time.

"Hey! Settle down, Lieutenant. We didn't come here to fight and quarrel with one another-" Chanyeol glared at me and I gave him one of my best nonchalant shrugs showing him my clear resignation.

"Yeah, yeah, that bastard Jinsun logically is." I sighed appalled at myself for giving in so easily but then again I rather not have my Commander upset with me again. Heaven knows how the last time went!

"Yet, still, you could never face him." the stranger cut in making me glance at him with dark glaring eyes of my own creation. Who did this creature think he was? My father? I don't need somebody that I just barely met telling me what I can and cannot do. I am not a Lieutenant  of the Order for nothing!

"And why is that, Mr. Know-It-All?" I scowled at him crossing my arms over my chest, knife still in hand. Whether my Commander trusted him or not, I didn't. So if he tried anything he was most definitely a goner. That much you can bet.

"It's simple. You are not ready for him." the creature let a wondrous smirk play out against his lips with his words just to irritate my soul on purpose. That jerk! Creature of the night or not.

"Who says!" I shouted back in a childish manner about to step towards him but Chanyeol intervened keeping us apart as best he could by stepping in between us. The tension between us was strong in the surrounding air. No one, creature, or Mortal for that matter had ever made me so annoyed in my entire existence than he did and that pissed me off to hell and back.

"I can read you as easily as an open book, youngling. You need more training. Leave that matter to me." that creature had the nerve to say that to me with his smirk still in place. I uncrossed my arms at that reaching back behind me to place my knife where it had been before I came down this damn hallway.

"He's right. Don't worry about Jinsun for now-" Chanyeol agreed with that bastard appalling me even further than I already was by this situation.

"What! That's not even fair!" I gnarled angrily balling my hands in to fists at my sides while glaring at the both of them. How could they treat me like I was some lowly child? An incompetent amateur!

"Such a childish little thing. With that undesirable attitude of yours that you so openly display, Jinsun would have no problem getting rid of you for sure like he would an annoying fly upon his wall." the creature stated with humour echoing through his voice tormenting me with my own truth. He was right, and I hated that.

"Fine, I'm leaving you two to it then. Contact me when you guys are done." I bellowed at them before I ran off in a childish rage.

"Lieutenant Luhan, wai-" my Commander called after me but I ingored him as I continued to run down the hall leaving them in the hallway alone.

"No, let him be. He'll be fine. It's better if he isn't with us. Let's go. Jinsun is already expecting our arrival by now, I'm sure of that." the stranger said making it clear enough for me to hear him say it. That bastard would get his, just like Jinsun will if he ever stepped out of line. I'll be the one to make sure of that.

Once I was far enough away from them, I turned down another corridor. At the moment, my heart and my mind were on two different wavelengths. My heart desired to do as the stranger wanted me to do. Yet my mind was trying it's best to be defiant to the stranger's inclination for me. I was so confused. How could a mere encounter with such a creature have this sort of affect on me?

I kept walking with my eyes to the floor in deep thought never noticing the other presence far up ahead of me until I bumbed in to someone. Their frame was soft and so lulling that I almost fell in to their embrace willingly until a giggle was heard over my head. I glanced up jumping back a few steps when I saw that I'd bumbed in the arms of a Vampyre and a pretty one by the looks of it.

"My-my, you're just too cute! I could almost just eat you all the way up." the creature smiled at me showing of a pure white set of glistening fangs inside of his mouth. He had long black hair, kohl covered golden eyes with a perfect button nose, and lush looking pink lips beneath that. He was just as beautiful and alluring as the fangs within his mouth.

"I rather that you didn't do that." I deadpanned as he walked up to me. He outstretched a hand to take a lock of my honey colored hair in between the tips of his fingers lightly twiddling it in his hold whilst he gave my person a total once over.

"My, your sarcasm is a wonder-" he laughed at my response finally releasing my hair when I cut him off from speaking with my own want of knowledge.

"Who are you? What are you doing in Jinsun's domain?" I inquired grimacing back at him only making him smile at me again.

"I like you. You don't waste time getting to the point. The fact is that Jinsun is my cousin. First cousin unfortunately for me. My name is Byun Baekhyun-" he uttered introducing himself to me with cute girlish curtsy.

"So you are a purebred Vampyre Prince, huh. And related to Jinsun? Sorry to hear about that. Well, if you'd excuse me, your highness, I should be leaving." I recounted a little surprised to find out that he was an actual Vampyre Prince not that I really cared to know who he actually was. Then I tried to walk past him but he spoke to me again stopping me dead in my tracks.

"Wait! I thought it was your job to stake me? Aren't you a Hunter? Why aren't you doing your job?" Prince Baekhyun asked making me glance back at him once more.

"I can't, for the simple fact that you are Jinsun's blood relative and I'm not 'ready' to face him yet, apparently." I scoffed about to stride off once again but the Vampyre Prince stopped me from leaving for the third time. I sucked in an annoyed breath. What was with these creatures and bothering people?

"Is that what the Alpha-Prime said to you, Lieutenant Xi Luhan?" Prince Baekhyun purred like a confused kitten. I meant full grown Vampyre cat. If that were even a possible animate being.

"H-how do you k-know my name?" I queried slightly stammering from being shocked by his knowledge of me when we had only just met for the very first time tonight. By then his last words sunk in to my brain as I spoke what I was thinking, "Who is this Alpha-Prime you speak of?"

"Haha, you mean you don't know who he is?" Baekhyun probed ignoring my other question all together with a cheeky smile telling me that he found what I said to be very fascinating on his part. He giggle out, "He's the only Alpha Werewolf here in this building. The Alpha of all Alphas. I guess that you could call him the King of Werewolves so to speak."

"Good to know. Bye." I rumbled after I had managed to pull myself together disregarding what he had just asked me as I do.

"Wait! Let's go spy on the games!" he called me again but this time I tried to ignore him. Big fail there. He grabbed the wrist of my right hand pulling me behind him.

"What! Wai-" I barely managed out a word as I was dragged back in the direction that I had just arrived from by the excited Vampyre Prince. We went past the broken wooden door and down the hall leading up to more massive sized doors that led to the main chamber of the building that we were in. That was when Baekhyun released my hand running over to the door to listen in on the conversation being had inside of the chamber.

"SHH! I can hear what they are saying and it seems like they are talking about you. Oh, wait, Chanyeol is defending your honor-" he frowned pressing his head to the door even though we both knew that he didn't need to with his Vampyric powers to help him. I brushed off the fact that he could distinguish Chanyeol's deep baritone from the other voices in the chamber or how he even knew who he was. I turned my attention on what was being said about me inside of the chamber between the three arguing men. I meant, man and creatures.

"What? Why are they talking about me? Come on tell me already Baekhyun! I can't hear anything they are saying on my own!" I whined, jumping up and down behind his back trying to hear some of the things being said about me but to my dismay, I could not hear anything. Sometimes I damned my Mortal hearing.

"Wait a second, the Alpha-Prime is growling at him for even mentioning your name." Baekhyun laughed but I didn't find a word of what he had just said to be the least bit funny.

"What's it matter to him if another creature calls my name or not. I'm not his property, dammit!" I hissed, peeved off at the fact that Chanyeol was even allowing this absurd conversation to go on between the three of them. I needed no one to defend my honor. I think that I do well on my own for my person.

That's when I heard Baekhyun give an obnoxious airy laugh and I lost it, "Well, I'm afraid he seems to think so."

"What the hell are you saying about me, Mr. Alpha-Prime? Huh?" I glowered barging in to the chamber with Baekhyun following close behind me fearlessly walking up to the headstrong Alpha Wolf. His gaze locked with mine and I sucked in an unconscious breath at the emotion of vexation lining the irises of his eyes. I had to force myself to look away when Jinsun started speaking but I knew that the Wolf's eyes never left my side even though I wanted it too.

"What a special appearence my dearest first cousin, and you brought food with you too." Jinsun chuckled in a dark grimace leaning back against his throne as he assessed our unwarranted arrival in to his chamber. I glared at him. I was nobody's food. Vampyre or Werewolf alike.

"Shut up! You foul-mouthed bastard! I'll kill you if you speak another word to him." the Alpha-Prime growled menacingly to him in warning on my behalf.


	2. Two

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun called out to my stupefied Commander running in to his arms like a child missing their mother disrupting anything else his cousin might've said.

"Baekhyun! What are you doing here?" Chanyeol probed as he pulled himself away from the tearful Vampyre Prince suspiciously checking over his body for any injuries, it seemed.

I eyed them curiously. Were they mates? No, that can't be. If they were, he'd had to report it to the Order and the Vampyre Prince would've been unfortunately dealt with. So I dismissed their odd behavior fixating my eyes upon Jinsun instead.

"That doesn't matter right now." Baekhyun retorted before glancing in the Alpha Wolf's direction addressing him in turn, "Alpha-Prime, is Luhan your mate?"

"Oh, now that is an interesting bit of infromation I bet that all of us would like to know." Jinsun jested fluttering his eyebrows up and down in excitement for the scene unfolding right before his very eyes between his known enemies.

"Say anything more, Jinsun. I dare you to." the Alpha-Prime barked in a dark glowering menacing manner at the Royal Vampyre once more before training his eyes on to me like all the rest of them had ignoring my first question all together.

How rude! What was with these rude creatures and ignoring the questions I have asked them? At that simple motion, I backed up away from them holding my hands out in displayed disagreement. I was no one's mate! Most certainly not a Werewolf's!

I opened my mouth barely letting the words, "I-I'm not your mate..." escape as I stared at all of them as if they had all lost their minds. Which I felt that they indeed had. I shook my head in disbelief. There was nowhere in hell that I was the Alpha-Prime's mate. No imaginable way. It just had to be unimaginable! Right?

"Luhan, I didn't want you to find out this way." the Alpha-Prime voiced with wariness echoing through his solid voice filling the pit of stomach with unsavory butterflies all at once. So I'm afraid that I was in fact very much wrong.

I was the mate to an actual Werewolf. The Alpha of all Alphas. The Alpha-prime. Me, a mere Mortal and a Hunter of his kind and I didn't even know his first name. What a unjust situation this was! Didn't I get a say in who was my destined other half? Apparently not I guess.

"Is that the reason why you wouldn't let me take on Jinsun? It wasn't just because I wasn't ready to face him? You were just trying to protect me? Right?" I pouted at the realization that the fool actually cared about my safety and not my fighting abilities like I had first thought but alas I was wrong. Again.

"That, and you genuinely are not ready to fight him at all." my stupid respective mate deadpanned and my pout dropped in to a glare as I crossed my arms over my chest in aggravation by his choice of words. I rolled my eyes choosing to glance in Chanyeol's direction instead. Yeah, some mate he was.

"Not helping your case at all, buddy." I scoffed at him then I accosted my Commander, "And you, how do you even know Prince Baekhyun?"

"He knows me, because he's my mate. I know, Hunters and supernatural beings as mates, right. It's laughable but it's true. So what are you gonna do? Rat us out to the Order now or something?" Baekhyun glowered at me while wrapping his arms protectively around Chanyeol's forearm as if to protect him from me.

In which, I felt that he did not need to do. I would never betray my Commander. Especially when I was now in the same boat with them. That would be the kettle calling the pot black. Real black. I shook my head at his reaction to me. Nonetheless I had an understanding of his current position in this whole matter. People's and creature's lives were at stake. Mine now included with my stupid mate.

My mate growled at that, readying himself for a fight if one was needed in order to protect me from the protective young Vampyre. So I spoke to him to keep him level-headed for a while at least, "Okay, if you truly are my mate then you'll do whatever I ask of you no matter how irrational it is? Or the consequences? Right, my Alpha?"

"Ooh, he pulled the Alpha and the mate card out on you, all at the same time, Sehun. What do you say to that Alpha-Prime?" Jinsun sniggered causing my Alpha- Sehun to growl at him.

Finally, I get a goddamn name of the creature I will be tied to for the rest of my earthly existence. Sehun. I like the way his name rolls from off my tongue so intimately making me feel like a school girl because of it. Although calling him my Alpha sets its own fireworks off deep inside of me as well. Wait! Sorry I almost forgot myself again. I pulled my mind back in to the conversation catching my mate snarling at Jinsun for the umpteenth time.

"I told you to shut up the first time, Jinsun." Sehun growled again, face contorting as if he were in immense pain and I knew then what was happening- what was about to happen. He was about to change. I had to stop him. Calm him back down, so to speak. In a way that only I knew that I could.

"Ignore him, S-Sehun and answer my question right now." I demanded with a bit of a nervous stammer, gathering his attention towards me once again.

"Yes, I will do anything you ask of me. My mate." Sehun replied back smiling gently at me while slightly bowing in my direction. I stood up straighter at my Alpha's gesture, feeling bolder all of a sudden, by it.

"Kill him." I commanded pointing out a finger in Jinsun's path only speaking the words clear enough to make my words his law, "I want his head delivered to me on a platter made of pure platinum right now."

"Are you really going to do as he has asked of you? You do know that our laws forbid such heinous acts against our own kind?" Jinsun asked voice filled with foreboding and readable fear at the fact that Sehun was intending to do as I had requested. In fact the bastard ripped off his t-shirt from his torso growling deep in the back of his throat as he did scaring even me at the sight of him.

"You are not of my kind. Besides, you know that I can never refuse a request from my very own mate. No matter the aftermath. You would know that Jinsun, if you hadn't killed your own mate thinking that she only made you weak." Sehun croaked, voice contorting from his normal Mortal sound. He was changing in to the all-powerful beast he was born to be for my sake and that was all I needed to see in order to learn that he unfeignedly was my soulmate.

"Baekhyun, help your dear old cousin out here!" Jinsun screeched crying out for help from his cousin when Sehun's Mortal skin began to crack allowing blood to flow from the small creases made in his flesh. His teeth had already began elongating in to sharp canines by then. I could see the front ones hanging out of his mouth whilst he continuously growled menacingly at Jinsun.

My heart lurched inside of my chest for putting him through such pain. School had taught us that the change for a Werewolf was unbearable. Though not a long process, it was one that I did not want to go through but alas, I knew that I will in the near future. I am the mate of an all-powerful Alpha Wolf after all.

"Baekhyun, if you even think about helping your cousin we are through and you do know what happens to Vampyres and creatures alike that lose their respective mates? Don't you, Baekhyun? Dead or alive." Chanyeol sneered at his mate pulling him in his embrace. At his words, Baekhyun frowned because he did know. Every supernatural being knew. No one ever desired to lose their perspective other. It was beyond the meaning of the word death. It was extinction.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, Jinsun. I hope hell is satisfactory enough for you." Baekhyun threw that over his shoulder while pressing his head against his mate's chest immersing himself in the shelter that only Chanyeol could provide him with. Gosh! Why'd he have to be such a cute little Vampyre Prince? Now he has to be my bestfriend. No matter what! He so easily brightened up my dark and confused world. There was no denying that fact.

It was so funny to me how a powerfrul purebred Vampyre Prince can grovel to the dictations of a mere Mortal when it came to the matter of the heart. At the sight of it, I knew then that I wanted that same kind of love with Sehun. Right then, it didn't matter to me that he was a Werewolf. Or that I were a Mortal. He was my mate and I was his. He was all mine. That was all he and I will ever be to each other from now on until the day we part from this Earth.

"So you are just going to abandon your own cousin for a mere Mortal being?" Jinsun scoffed questioningly at his own cousin as he turned his back on him both literally and figuratively for his soulmate. There was no choice to make in first place. Bake would've always chosen Chanyeol over anybody else. Case in point.

"Yeah, pretty much, considering that, what both Sehun and my mate have already stated is so undoubtfully true. So like I said before farewell dear cousin Jinsun." Baekhyun said turning himself around in Chanyeol's arms to glare at his cousin when he spoke to him again with the elder holding on to his waist in a protective stance.

To me, Jinsun was a pitiful excuse for a supernatural being that I just had to intervene again before my mate took his complete Wolf form before our very eyes. I spoke again in a soft whisper but I knew everyone present inside of the chamber had heard me clear as a crystal ball,

"Wait, I have an even better idea..."

"I'm afraid that I have to contest that. I think that it's time for a change to all of your plans." Jinsun gnashed flashing away right before our eyes. We glanced around the room in search of his next appearance. It was like a weird scene from a horror film, but real life was always so much worse.

This was not good. He had escaped us. Or at least I thought he had until a I felt a presence behind. I had no time to react or a chance to reach for my knife before a strong hand clasped around my throat choking me in to compliance forcing me hard in to Jinsun's embrace.

"I want to see the look on your face when you realize that you allowed your percious other half to perish by the hand- oh, I meant fangs, I'm sorry, of your very own enemy." Jinsun spoke again allowing a cheshire-like grin to slowly creep on to his lips.

"How 'bout I rip you to shreds instead, if you do not release my mate back to me right now." Sehun howled still partially changing back I could tell that he was holding himself back in order to keep himself from hurting me through his rage.

"Enough! I am though with this little chat of ours. Luhan, my dear say goodbye to your friends and has-been mate." was Jinsun's final words to them before he addressed me. Shock coursed through my entire body when I felt his fangs dig in to the side of my neck piercing the skin there when he craned my neck to its side.

I could feel him draining my blood from out of body making me weaker against him. Through my haze I tried to reach out for Sehun. I feel could the look of pure anguish upon his handsome features as Jinsun attacked me. I knew that he was close to morphing back in to his full Mortal form to rescue me just the look in his eyes but then Jinsun flashed us away from them as a scream of my name left from in between Baekhyun's soft parted lips.

Jinsun pulled his fangs from my bloody neck lifting me up in to his arms bradal style. He carried me over to a bed that was at the center of the room he had flashed us to, placing down me on it in a very gentle manner. I knew that it was still in the same exact building that my mate and friends were in. I could feel it burning me down in my core.

I tired to move around on the bed on my own but I barely got anywhere because he had taken a lot of blood from me. At a such a small motion, I felt as if I was on the brink of death. My heart beat had slowed down considerably and I was feeling very weak.

I glanced down my body to see where Jinsun stood to find him looking at me as if he wanted to devour me whole. Yet, he had already taken a large portion of my blood from me. I couldn't understand why until he was climbing on to the bed hovering on top of me, a wicked grin in place over his blood covered lips. My insides churn in disgust at the mere sight of him.

I watched in horror when he brought the wrist of his right hand up to his mouth ripping in to the flesh as he tore through his own skin searing it off with his glistening white fangs. Blood gushed out of the newly crafted wound landing on me and the bed sheets soaking them in red. Nevertheless, that was no the obscene part of the whole ordeal. No, the part when he gripped my chin forcing my mouth to open so that he could feed me his revolting blood was.

I cringed at the taste of his blood coughing some of it up to keep from swallowing any of it but some still slid down my throat burning it as it when down. I felt like a fire was blazing within my core's make-up. I moaned as the heat burned through aching every part of my body. I was dying.

"Why don't we get you out of those restrictive clothes? It'd be easily for you deal with the change once they are removed. Turning in to a Vampire gets kind of hot and unbearable but I bet with the resilience that you have you'll be okay. Still lets just make sure that you're confortable for now." Jinsun screeched excitedly in my now sensitive ears as he began shearing away my clothes from my body until I was completely naked before his prying eyes.

I blushed noticing his eyes lingering in a certain area a bit too hungrily for my own liking. My legs were spread wide, so I knew that he had a good look at everything that was not for his eyes but for my mate's. I knew that if Sehun ever found out about this, he will most definitely kill Jinsun without bothering to transform in to his Wolf form.

A solemn "Please..." was all that I could manage as I began to fall in between, life and death. I closed my eyes to the worlds once he got off the bed with a darken laugh aching my heart to this cursed being I would become. I would no longer be a Hunter of the Orionis Order if I were allowed on breathing in this world.

I needed my mate to help ease this pain away from my body but he wasn't here at my side because of my own carelessness. I fell in to a short slumber awaiting my death or my rebirth. Or I should say that I tried to wait but the door to the bedroom bursts open and my eyes open with the lurch of fear in my heart.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!" Sehun's baritone voice thundered, echoing through the bedroom cutting through the air like blazing fire whilst he growled at Jinsun.


	3. Three

"YEAH, WHERE ARE HIS CLOTHES, YOU PERVERTED VAMPYRE PIECE OF SHIT!" Baekhyun's voice was a much softer shout as well in my defense. Just hearing their loud voices made my head spin around in circles. Baekhyun ran over to me carefully taking me in to his arms immersing his hand through my hair whispering sweet words of kindness and encourgement in to my ears as he does.

"Se... Sehun..." I mumbled out a dry whisper of my mate's name at the sound of his thundering voice calling out for him but he didn't come to me. My heart sunk inside of my chest at the thought that he no longer wanted anything to do with me now that I would be a Vampyre.

"Why are you here Werewolf? You no longer have any claim to this Mortal now that he is my bitch." Jinsun mused at the sight of Sehun adding salt in to the wounds of his heart and soul on purpose.

"You broke the Treaty between our kind when you decided that it was okay for you to touch what is mine, my mate and I will kill you for that Jinsun." Sehun bawled back at the Jinsun dark and twisted words.

"Ah, ah, ah, you can't touch me or he dies. He has to complete the change and even when he does, you still can not kill me because I will be his mate. Your Werewolf, Alpha-Prime, you should already know this stuff. Face it. He. Belongs. To. Me. Now." Jinsun smirked and I could tell that the bastard was thrilled about having the upper hand over Sehun for once.

"NEVER!" Sehun bellowed out angrily and in that same moment I found myself out of Baekhyun's arms embraced by another. A scream of anguish leaving from my dry throat when I felt sharp canine-like teeth bite on to my neck and in to my skin over the indentions Jinsun's fangs had already made there. After that I fainted, blacking out from the world around me.

The world around me seemed to disappear in to a hallow grave. I felt as if I were floating on a cloud of air. Nothing felt right about my existence anymore. I felt unreal, unnatural, inhuman. Yet, I felt more alive than I've ever been before.

What was different about me, I was not sure of. I didn't understand- couldn't grasp the concept of that. Was I different? Had I changed? Was I a Vampyre? Was I Werewolf? Maybe I was both. What would anyone call that type of creature, that breed of destruction that I ultimately was?

Darkness is all round me now. I can't hear anything. Not that I am trying to. I just want to live again as I did before in a time with my parents where I did not know of the creatures of the night. I want to be a blank slant of innocence as I was before.

I  tried to move my body but the cocoon-like structure that I somehow was engulfed in after I had blacked out kept me from moving at all. That's when I heard voices far away from me, yet, close all the same. Although I could still hear what the voices were saying.

"Guys, what is that thing that he's suddenly incased himself in?" Chanyeol asked and I could that he glancing at the bed looking at me or what should've been me.

"Yeah! What the hell have two bastards done to him?" Baekhyun angrily shouted at Jinsun and Chanyeol after probably sighting the cocoon I was unharmly nestled in.

"His entire DNA make-up is changing-" Sehun said as I heard him walking next to the bed to stand at my side.

"Changing? What do you mean by that?" Chanyeol probed most most likely puzzled by what Sehun was saying to them.

"It's means, little Mortal, that Luhan will be reborn as a Hybrid. A creature that the world has never seen before." Jinsun rudely retorted in See's stead belittling my Commander a bit with his words.

"From now on, Luhan has to be kept a secret. No can know what he is. I- we can't be sure of what the others might think of such a being." Sehun sighed with dejection allowing his Wolf energy to caress me through the cocoon to sooth over my worries when my pheromones seeped through at their conversation.

I did not like his words and he knew that. I didn't want to hide from the world either and as my mate, he knew that. Nonetheness, I knew that what Sehun says goes. I have choice on the matter. I had to hide from the world that I used to know- that used to know me but things have changed- I have changed. I was no longer Mortal.

"Well, whose fault is that, Mr. Jealous Alpha-Prime!" Baekhyun scoffed more than likely glaring in Sehun's direction.

"Don't yell at me? I had a right to claim my mate. He did not. How else should I have responded to another claiming that which is mine?" Sehun growled in almost insensated manner Shaking me to my very core at the harsh sound of it.

"Okay, fine, you've got my symphony. For now. But you, Jinsun, I look down on you with disdain for what you have done to my bestfriend." Baekhyun said after calming down a bit satisfied with Sehun's response to what he stated already.

"When did Luhan ever become 'your' bestfriend?" Jinsun enquired with a quizzical glare at his cousin's words but we all ignored that question. I was just glad at the fact that Baekhyun even consider me his friend. Let alone his bestfriend given that we hardly knew each other.

At such love my heart could not take anymore. I had to my Commander, be with Sehun, greet my new bestfriend, and kill Jinsun with my bare hands. Only because I know that I can do it. I had to. So I started trying to move my body to break free of my cocoon-like prison.

"Hey! Guys, it's moving! I think his metamorphosis is now complete." was all I heard Chanyeol say before I broke free of my cocoon gasping for air like a newborn babe taking its first breath of air in to its unaccustomed young pair of lungs.

I pulled at the silk-like larva I was cocooned in until I had sucessfuy set myself free of my prison. Gasping for air, I reached out for help with Baekhyun tearfully running to my aid. He wrapped his arm around around and that's when I felt it at the simple touch of our skin. His heart beat. Although it wasn't as fast as a Mortal's it still was there beating wildly with excitement.

The world beyond his heart beat was different to me or was it now cast in a different light because I was no longer Mortal. All of my Mortal senses had completely evolved beyond that of a Werewolf or Vampyre's comprehension. I could feel it. I held on to Baekhyun as he helped me get out of the cocoon the rest of the way.

I shivered at the cold air drifting in the room with Sehun walking calmly up to us. It was then that I realized that I was still naked. I parted from Baekhyun allowing Sehun to wrap me up in the sheet that had once been upon the bed. Sehun held me steady and I finally broke down in tears. I was no longer Mortal. Jinsun was the reason for that. I glared at him through my tears feeling my fangs elongating inside of mouth as anger blazed inside of my heart.

I wrapped my arms around Sehun's crying even harder as Baekhyun walked back over to Chanyeol falling in to my Commander's embrace. A pang of sadness rushed through me at the thought of Chanyeol and Order. I would have to resign. I can no longer be a Hunter. Not when I had to Mates. One a dumbass Vampyre noble, the other the Alpha-Prime of his kind. I had no idea how I was going to handle one Mate let alone two.

I twisted my body in Sehun's grasp growling deeply at the base of my throat and before I knew what was happening I charged at him. Yet as fate would have it, I was stopped from attacking the creature that had ruined my life. Sehun I could get with but Jinsun I dispised with my entire being and now I was stuck with him for an eternity. That's just too fucking long!

"You cannot kill him. It will damage you for the rest of your existence if you do and as your true mate I cannot allow that to be." Sehun roared lifting me up in to his strong embrace after he'd made sure that I was completely covered by the sheet still wrapped around my body. I snuggled in to body thinking that he would take me back to the bed but he carried me out of the room instead.

"Where do you think you are taking him, you retched dog!" Jinsun hissed having flashed in front of us when he took notice of Sehun's intentions.

"Get out of my way, Jinsun! Don't think that just because I stopped Luhan from ripping you apart that I won't do it in his stead." Sehun snarled at Jinsun holding me protectively against as he does.

"Why should I? You could try but we both already know that you won't." Jinsun snorted back eyes on me when he spoke. I looked away from him listening to the sound of Sehun's heart beating sightly faster inside of his chest with his anger. At the sound of his heart beating, my throat grew parched and my stomach growled with the disappointment of no food or something of the red variety to drink.

"Ah, guys, I think that our little newborn needs to feed and now." Baekhyun solemnly voiced interrupting the argument that was about to brew between the two creatures.

At his words Jinsun moved out of Sehun's way with a glare. I wanted to slap that expression right off his face but I couldn't with how drained I felt from not having my first feed yet. So I allowed Sehun to continue carrying me whilst I closed my eyes for a bit from the lack of my current strength to keep my eyes open.

I woke up to find myself alone inside of a darkly shaded bedroom. It felt like another day had past but in reality it was only a few measly hours. That was just how drained transitioning my Mortal being in to a supernatural one made me feel.

I rolled around the bed slowly trying to get off of it. I hit the floor hard when I rolled too fast. I found myself in a sitting position before I moved in to a crawling one. That's when I finally noticed the large back t-shirt that I was wearing. I took in the scent wrafting from it.

The t-shirt just smelled of my Alpha Mate. I smiled focusing myself on the goal of escaping the room to find food. I was almost at the door when it was burst open and Sehun stood at the doorway.

"Luhan, what are you doing on the floor?" Sehun asked staring at me questioningly making me further upset than I already was about my current situation.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm hungry around here and I can't get some food in to my own stomach without being reprimanded for it." I complained hissing back at him but he ignored what I said or rather how rudely I said it.

"Are you done yapping away, little Mate?" Sehun inquired teasing me as he crossed his arms over his chest mockingly.

"Yapping? Since when do I yap?" I scoffed back, glaring at him but he only laughed at me.

"Since this moment." Sehun answered before pushing off the door to walk over to me slowly lifting me up in to his arms carefully when he spoke again, "Come on, let's get you back on the bed."

"No, Sehun. I'm hungry and I want to leave this room right now!" I whined with a pouty face as he carried me back over to the bed. He placed me back down tucking me back beneath sheets afterwards.

"Well, you can't until we are sure-" Sehun started to speak again but I finished what he was about to having already heard him say it.

"That I am not a danger to anyone. I heard you the first time that you said that." I huffed out with the roll of my eyes.

"How did you hear that? Were you not sleeping then at that particular moment?" Sehun probed with his own eyes widen at me in confusion but ignored it. Instead I focused my mind on my hunger.

"It's too compicated to even explain just bring me something to eat. Right now Sehun or I'll get Jinsun to do it." I sighed out trying to get under his skin a litte bit so that I can finally be feed something. Anything. What I did not expect was Sehun getting angry with me instead. I guess that I shouldn't brought up my other mate's name in front of the primary one. A good thing to know, I suppose.

"Fine, but don't you ever use that bastard against me like this again. I won't allow it to happen for a second time, Luhan." Sehun growled at me for the first since I'd found that he was my mate many hours ago.

"I understand. Now would you so kindly bring me some food because my starting to feel sleepy and not in a nap kind of way." I sighed again with a apology pout slowly ghosting over my lips.

"Hold on. Don't go to sleep. I'll be right back." Sehun ordered running back towards the door in a hurry at my words.

"It had better be with some food mister!" I yelled after him after he had left inside of the bedroom by myself once again.

"Does he know that you need a living Mortal's blood in order for you to live?" Jinsun asked flashing in the doorway to the bedroom after Sehun had already left.

"No, he doesn't and besides you're only half right. Yes, I need my first Mortal kill but after that, I don't need blood from living beings. I can be sustained by Mortal food and my own true Mate's blood." I hissed at him voice filled with annoyance at the just the sight of him.

"And what's wrong with my blood?" he enquired quirking an eyebrow up at me only making me crave his death even more than I already had.

"You're not my soulmate and you caused all of this. Did you really think that I'd want to drink your blood? You've got to be kidding yourself, Jinsun. I dispise you and the Earth you walk on." I sneered back at him in a dark manner.

"Ooh, feisty! Are you going to attack me now too?" Jinsun baited me in to aruging with him. He was like a jealous child wanting my attention towards himself. In my eyes he was completely hapless for it.

"If you are asking me if I will ever have sexual congress with you, the answer is no way in hell." I droned with a glare at him.

"Sex? I wasn't thinking about sex but now that you've brought it up, who do you think will top you first?" Jinsun said in almost tantalizing voice that disgusted me to my core.

"You're pathetic, you know that right?" I puffed out wanting him to leave me alone already before I tried to snap his neck or something, again.

"Well, eventually you will have to lie with me rather if you want to or not." Jinsun retorted proudly but I only glare at him in return.

"Then you had better wish I was asleep when the time calls for that or I will make sure to desecrate the little bit of manhood you still have." I murmered causing to gulp at the thought of what I would do to him if he ever tried to touch me in a sexual way.

"Why are you already pestering Luhan, Jinsun when he just woke up a few minutes ago?" Sehun muttered as he entered the bedroom once again dressed to go outside with a backpack hanging loose on his right shoulder.


End file.
